Freddy Krueger (remake)
Frederick "Freddy" Krueger is the main antagonist of the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. He is based on his original incarnation with the same name. He was portrayed by , who also played Braxton Red in Dollman, Rorschach in Watchmen, and Odin Quincannon in Preacher. Biography His Past Freddy was a gardener who worked at the Badham Preschool. He was liked by the parents and adored by the children, on whom he seemed to dote. However, he was merely using this facade to get the children to trust him enough to lure them down into his "Secret Cave" in the school's basement, where he would torture and sexually abuse them. His favorite victim was Nancy Holbrook. Eventually, the children's parents discovered the scratch marks on their bodies (from Freddy's clawed gloves) and realized what Freddy was doing to them. Desiring revenge and wanting to spare their children the trauma of a trial, the parents ganged up on Freddy and prepared to kill him. Freddy ran into a nearby abandoned factory, and the parents locked him inside and set the building on fire, killing him. Years later, Freddy returns as a ghost to haunt the now teenagers who told on him in their dreams to kill them. Present Freddy is first seen following Dean through the diner where he pops out from a corner and slices Dean's hand open as he's dreaming. When Dean falls asleep again, he tries to stab Freddy with a knife which Freddy turns on him and makes him slit his throat. He later appears when Kris falls asleep in class, but she wakes up before he can kill her. After Kris falls asleep again, she sees Freddy who's in the classroom who suggests that they play "hide and seek". Kris runs away and she thinks that she wakes up, but then Freddy appears and kills her. Then, he goes after Jesse who falls asleep in jail. Freddy taunts Jesse a bit before shoving his arm through Jesse's chest, killing him. After that, Freddy shows Quentin what happened to him when Quentin falls asleep during swimming practice. Quentin begins to question whether or not Freddy truly was evil, to begin with, and was wrongfully accused. Nancy watches some videos online by Marcus Young who seems to be suffering from a nightmare about Freddy. In the final video, Marcus falls asleep and is killed via having his head smashed through the computer screen. Then, Freddy goes after Nancy in a convenience store when she experiences micro-naps and he ends up slicing her arm but manages to pull a piece of his sweater out with her. Then, Quentin and Nancy go to the old preschool Badham, begin to remember what Freddy had done to them in his room and realize that he was indeed a pedophile as the kids said. Later, Nancy falls asleep to get Freddy out of the nightmare. After a short fight with Freddy, Quentin injects adrenaline into Nancy and she wakes upbringing Freddy out with her. Freddy goes for Nancy first, but Quentin stabs Freddy in the leg to distract him and Freddy injures Quentin. When Freddy is distracted, Nancy slices off his claw hand and slits his throat with a broken paper cutter blade which it kills Krueger. Then, Nancy and Quentin burn down the school and his corpse, thinking it is all over. But when Nancy gets home, Freddy appears behind Nancy's mom in a mirror, stabs her mother through the head include the eyes and pulls her into the mirror, causing Nancy to scream in horror. List of Victims #Dean Russel #Kris Fowles #Jesse Braun #Marcus Yeon #Lisa Harper #Craig Jackson #Carrie Bush #Nancy Lumb #Sukari McGill #Elizabeth Cook #Bret Tanzer #Gwen Holbrook Gallery Freddy Before being Burnt.jpg|Freddy before being burnt. Freddy as a Gardner.jpg Freddy with young Nancy.jpg|Freddy with a young Nancy. Freddy Running.jpg|Freddy running from the parents of the children he hurt and raped. burning-freddy.jpg|Freddy being burnt alive. Freddy Burnt.gif|Freddy running as he's burnt alive. Freddy Krueger2.jpg Freddy attacking Kris.jpg|Freddy attacking Kris. Freddy Krueger (2010).jpg|Freddy trying to rape Nancy. baaaa.jpg freddy and nancy.jpg|Freddy and Nancy in the alternate ending Freddy killing Nancy's mom.jpg|Freddy killing Nancy's mom, Gwen. Trivia *This Freddy's backstory is closer to the one Wes Craven originally intended for the original; to be a pedophile rather than a child murderer. Craven had to change him into a child murderer, however, to avoid being accused of exploiting a spate of highly publicized child molestation cases that occurred in California around the time of the original film's production. *Jackie Earle Haley, the actor who played Freddy in the remake, coincidentally auditioned for the role of Glenn Lantz in the 1984 original film. However, his friend Johnny Depp (who accompanied him to the audition) was ultimately cast. *Despite that the remake was negatively received, Jackie Earle Haley's performance as Freddy Krueger received some praise by some film critics. However, some have criticized it and stated that Haley's performance didn't outrank that of Robert Englund's. pl:Freddy Krueger (remake) Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Revived Category:Provoker Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychics Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Stalkers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Nemesis Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anarchist Category:Fictionalized